Drifting Away
by CandyCyanide666
Summary: Change is coming for the gang,but can they deal with it or will they find themselves drifting away?Rated R for drug use,mature themes,language,scenes involving sex,all by minors
1. Chapter 1:Scott

Drifting Away  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the film or the rights to the film itself ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Scott  
Scott found himself dazing again, but who could not when the love of his life was sitting right in front of him. He found himself doing things he vowed he never would, like imagining how their kids would look, or if they'd live in a house with a little picket fence with a big backyard in a nice neighborhood.  
  
"Fuck", he said to himself softly, "Roberta would castrate me if she knew I was thinking this shit, who the hell am I kidding, I should beat the hell outta myself for thinking this"  
  
Roberta reached over her shoulder and tossed a note onto Scott's desk. He noticed how she wrote his name, she always used one dash to cross the t's. He sighed and opened the note, it read:  
  
Dear Scott, Are we still on for tonight? My dad leaves at 7:00. Hide in the bushes until you see the car pull out and then just knock on the door. Don't forget to bring the stuff. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Love B  
  
He noted how she closed the letter, 'Love B', he had made up that nickname for her, last summer actually. He checked his watch, 9:14 am, 10 minutes until class was over. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate on physics when he knew tonight was the night he and Roberta would have sex for the first time.  
  
End of Chapter 1, please R & R 


	2. Chapter 2:Forever

Chapter 2-Forever  
  
Roberta stood on the porch, the light from the house illuminated behind her. She glanced toward the bushes and wondered if behind them Scott waited. Her fathers car door slammed and she jerked back into reality.  
  
"Bye Bertie!" her father yelled to her as he pulled out of the driveway, her brothers in the backseat. She watched as they drove down the street, she stared at the bushes, they rustled and Scott jumped out and raced toward the porch and into Roberta's arms. He kissed her, and slowly glided his tongue into her mouth. His hand rested on the small of her back, he pulled her in as an attempt to deepen the kiss. Scott scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. He closed the door with one foot, and they started up the stairs. He laid her down onto the bed and removed her clothes. Roberta looked up at Scott longingly. Scott took her legs and wrapped them around him as he slowly entered her. She gasped in pain as Scott started. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them softly, and quickened his pace. Roberta arched her back rhythmically with each thrust. After it was over Roberta and Scott lay silently in each others arms.  
  
"Scott?" Roberta said.  
  
"Yea?" Scott replied  
  
"Do you remember that summer we first kissed? She said, well, I didn't tell you but, I knew that at that moment, we would be together forever".  
  
"I hope you're right B, I love you" Scott said.  
  
"Ditto" Roberta cooed as she nestled into his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Forever" Scott said to himself. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Forever"  
  
End of Chapter 2! In the next chapter Chrissy turns to drugs to aid her in weight loss. Please R & R or I will hunt you down and kill you!!^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3:Godsend

Chapter 3-Godsend  
  
Chrissy tossed and turned in bed, it was 10:00pm. Her stomach growled and she stepped out of bed. She put her hand to her round stomach, which rumbled underneath it. Chrissy slid on her blue bunny slippers and opened her door slowly. She descended the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. Opening the silverware drawer, she grabbed a spoon and opened the fridge to retrieve the peanut butter. Chrissy didn't know why her mother put peanut butter in the fridge, it killed the taste, but she ate it anyway. She dropped the spoon and threw away the empty peanut butter jar. She was disgusted with herself.  
  
"No wonder guys don't want to go out with me, LOOK AT ME!!!" she said as she caught her reflection in the spoon.  
  
She ran back upstairs and into the bathroom and opened her mother's medicine cabinet. There were rows and rows of medications, but only one that caught her attention. TAKE ONCE DAILY FOR BEST WEIGHT LOSS RESULTS read the prescription. It was a godsend for Chrissy, she took two in case. The she stood over the toilet bowl and heaved the contents of her stomach. At this rate, she thought, I'LL be getting all the guys come September. Satisfied with herself, she returned to her room and fell asleep.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
At Roberta house, she and Scott were doing more than sleeping.  
  
"YES!!" Roberta screamed as Scott emptied himself inside her.  
  
Lightly panting, Scott laid himself on Roberta's shoulder.  
  
"My god that was fuckin awesome" Scott said.  
  
Laughing, Roberta replied "yea, I think I'm getting good at this."  
  
"I got no complaints" Scott winked.  
  
Roberta sang softly and rubbed Scotts head as they both slowly fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Next up in Chapter 4, Sam bonds with Crazy Pete in an attempt to escape her ailing home life.  
  
Please R & R!!!! 


	4. Sorry Guys

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. SORRY! I'm on spring break and today is my birthday and all. Just be patient I started to write and so far it's pretty long, might take you awhile to read. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Gabrielle 


End file.
